kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terra
I've noticed how on some pages they put videos up for the xtra boss fights mainly on organization XIII and I was wondering if we could do the same for the other characters, not sure wether or not this is the right page for that Hazesky 01:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Hazesky Nelo: go ahead, though I think the Admin wants the "non-blury" ones. I'll see if i can find one and if i do how do you add them to a site pageHazeskyHazesky I found a link but how do I upload it Hazesky Hazesky added video but I couldn't find one with cut scenes so it's just the fight for now Ejud10 02:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) pic make it smaller, like 250 px. That's freakin amazing, if you did a better job, I'd mail you a cookie. Well. I could say they're almost similar. By the way, just a slight deviation, Drake : how'd you create that speech-bubble-like thing ? Troisnyxetienne 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :The ffwiki ,made it, and uh there are instructions http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Help:FAQ#Talk_Bubbles here Thanks Zack Fair ! :D Troisnyxetienne 07:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. Something's not right. Whenever I want to create the template:TroisnyxetienneText, it doesn't seem to work. I created a template - a link was formed instead. Anything I should do? Troisnyxetienne 07:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Terra, Then Xehanort, Then Ansem I know people hate theories but I have a strong feeling I've got this right: Terra was a keyblade master with Ven and Aqua under Master Xehanort. Then for some reason Master Xehanort and his apprentice go missing and Terra, Ven and Aqua set out to find them. During their search, (or possibley after since they apparently found them as seen in the Birth By Sleep secret ending) something happens to Ven and Aqua, and Terra falls to the Darkness and takes the name of his old master, Xehanort. Then Terra/Xehanort somehow finds his way to Ansem the Wise and becomes his apprentice along with Braig, Dilan, Even, and Ienzo. Then through the events of the Ansem Reports, he banishes Ansem the Wise and takes his old master's name once again. Willingly giving up his heart to the darkness, he becomes Ansem(Xehanort's Heartless) and Xemnas(Xehanort's Nobody). The Enigmatic Soldier in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ could be many things, Xemnas in disguise, a ghost or spirit of some sort, or possibley just a sneak peek of what's to come in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. This would also explain why Xemnas calls Aqua's armor and keyblade "friend" because Terra and Aqua where friends (or at least on good terms) in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep...........So, what does everyone think? Terra or Lingering Sentiment? It has never been officially stated that Terra is the Lingering Sentiment. So, all info on Terra's alleged KH2FM appearance has been moved into a new topic. Which IS the new topic ? --Troisnyxetienne 02:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) It's The Lingering Sentiment Thanks! I'll go check it out. Troisnyxetienne 01:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It's only speculation that Terra is the Lingering Sentiment, hence the information stating that Terra is the Lingering Sentiment should stay off this page until a confirmation. And seeing as that video depicts the Lingering Sentiment, and not Terra, it should also remain off of this page. ---- Rank I've just noticed his emblem is a different colour from Ven's and Aqua's meaning he may be a higher rank of keyblade warrior or whatever. It's also in a different place. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 23:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) It's on his belt whilsts Ven's and Aqua's are on thier chests. It kinda looks like a heart. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 13:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know, i still think it's MX's appretice even if it is too obvious. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Is terra wearing a dress? o.0(Sora) (Soa) R) (Sa) Rox) (S) Roxa) (Roxas) 09:15, 26 January 2009 (UTC) looks like Samuri trousers to me. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 16:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) First of all troisnyxetienne (is that it?) how does "Your not half the hero the others were" indicate that he PARTICIPATED in the fight? Maybe he was an observer? I mean when you see the birth by sleep video with say, a giant pillar no pillar's' of rock, a a storm of keyblade's', (you only use two in superform) people being frozen solid MX wieling a giant keyblade with a battleaxe head in ONE hand; not to mention the "Lingering Sentiment's" Transformations and then look at Sora there is a noticible difference Oh and i know who Xehanort is. You know what would be funny and unexpected? Terra was the good guy and Ven and Aqua turned out to be the bad guys!!! I would love to see that. Augment96 04:09, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure who you're talking to me or augment96. I haven't confused sora and ven and I simply don't see any indication that Braig participated in the fight. I mean you can tell Sephiroth is Badass and he's not kicking your ass. (well he is but...) Oh, and it's obvious who Xehanort is. Xehanort is Xehanort. Dun DUN DUUUUUNNNNN DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND: XEHANORT IS XEHANORT'S SECRET IDENTITY Seriously you guys are over-thinking this Well, Xigbar looks like the oldest menber of the org as his hair is going gray as opposed to being naturly grey. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 22:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I find this interesting on the whole Xehanort's Identity issue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S1cIb2MUrM Ven? Why would Terra think sora is Xehanort? Fate of Terra At the end of the video, Terra's eyes become like a yellowish gold, similar to the Heartless right? Well I was thinking, since the Heartless didn't exist in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, could that mean that Terra could have became the VERY first Heartless? --SS INFINITY 20:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Nice, ive never heard that theory but im not sure that heartless didnt exsist i mean maybe the Emblem heartless didnt exsist but purebloods i always imagine have been around for as long as the darkness has.--Ximodnic 21:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's what I was thinking of. Xehanort was said to discover the Heartless, but as far as we know the Heartless could have existed prior to that. Or that's what I believe. --SS INFINITY 00:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Main Image